Magical
by littlehonestgirl
Summary: Hazel Gomez and her friends want to have a vacation, so they rent an RV and attempt to do so. Little so they know, they will get lost and have no way of going back. Story is better, rated T for language.


_**Hey everyone. I decided to write this story. It's a mix between a Justin Bieber and Cody Simpson love story. The idea of the elements was from the "House of Night Series". All of you vampire lovers should check those books out. Anyway, next chapter will be filler into what happened in the bus ride, and the day before they got stuck. Hope you enjoy! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson or the House of Night Series. I wish I owned them though.. **

There was a long silence as everyone took in their surroundings. Even with all of us together, we couldn't manage to get out of this dessert and back home. Ridiculous as it may be, the four of us possessed an element; the basic ones. I, Hazel, surprisingly was almost in control of earth. My best friend, Cassandra was in control of air, her boyfriend, Cody, was learning to control water. Last, but not least, was my boyfriend, Justin. He has fire and is learning to control it, too.

"So we're stuck." Justin said, stating the obvious, making me smile a little. I moved a little closer to him.

"No shit, Sherlock." Cody said, already in a bad mood from the ride. Justin immediately glared at him and his hand, which had been made into a fist, had lit on fire due to his anger.

"Don't even." He warned, his voice dangerous, his hand was still on fire and was starting to smoke. He took a step forward, and before he could do anything, I grabbed his hand and he looked at me, confused, obviously thinking I was still mad at him from the day before.

"Now's not the time to fight." I said, attempting to avoid his pleading eyes. I gulped and then continued, looking at Cody. "I'm talking to you, too. I can kick your ass." I tried to glare at him, but he smiled and held his hands up in surrender, making me smile.

"Did we at least take some water with us, and is there food left?" I asked, hoping to hear a yes. They all shook their heads. "I think I'm going to have to do a lot here." I sighed. I was still learning to control it, and it took a lot out of me.

"You can't do it all yourself, Nat, you'll kill yourself." Cassandra spoke, in a worried tone. I smiled at her.

"We'll take it a step at a time. We'd ALL die if I don't do anything," I stated, pressing my lips out of nervous habit, and before anyone could stop me, I knelt down and touched the hot sand I closed my eyes. _Make this sand turn into grass._ I focused all of my energy on what I was doing. When I opened my eyes, I was panting, but it was grass, it was short, but we could lay on it without worrying about sandstorms. I stood up, a little shaky, and fainted into Cody's arms.

I woke up to Cody practicing to summon water. I almost sighed in relief; I didn't need an awkward encounter with Justin. He stopped practicing when he saw me trying to sit up. He smiled and helped me up.

"You're finally awake. We were all worried sick about you. Even that jerk, Justin." He said sitting down in front of me. I rolled my eyes and then started fiddling with my necklace. His eyes trailed down to my hands, which were full of blisters. He frowned.

"Give me your hands." He ordered. I looked up at him, confused. He simply rolled his eyes. "Calm down. I'm just going to try to heal it," He said. I hesitantly gave him my hand and he took it in his own. I watched as he closed his eyes in concentration and my hand felt cold. He opened his eyes and let go of my hand. I inspected it and saw that it was fully healed. I looked up at him.

"When did you learn how to do that?" I asked in awe. He smiled a little, and shrugged. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Justin and Cassandra coming up to us. I smiled widely, seeing that they were both okay.

"NATALIE!" Cassandra yelled when she was nearing. I rolled my eyes, still smiling. Before answering I nodded a greeting to Justin, still unable to speak to him.

"Yes? I may have fainted, but you should know that my hearing is perfectly fine. Just a heads up in case you try and yell some more." I teased, with a smirk on my face. I stood up with some trouble and hugged her.

"As much as I love these friendship moments, I really think Natalie should go to sleep." Said Justin, his voice hard, even though I knew he wasn't really mad. I gave him a grateful smile and he looked surprised.

"Oh. Right, you need to re-charge after that." Cassandra said, noticing the tension in the room. She pulled away from the hug and went to Cody and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled but was snapped out of it.

"So we'll just get going, we're only a few meters away, in case you need us." Cody said while he blushed. He walked over to me and hugged me. He pulled away and whispered 'Sleep tight' in my ear and I thanked him. He took Cassandra's hand in his and walked away, leaving me alone with Justin.

"Can we please talk?" He begged. I sighed, I didn't want to stay mad at him, but at the moment, I wasn't too sure if we were going to figure everything out or not. I bit my lip and looked at him, and saw how upset he was. I frowned.

"Not today, Justin." I said, feeling bad when he looked down. I glanced around me, not wanting to see his disappoint. He then spoke the words that hurt.

"Do you hate me?" He asked and my heart broke in two. I walked closer to him and hugged him. He hesitated before hugging me back, tightly. I pulled away so I could look at him.

"No. I could never hate you, Hell, It's hard enough staying mad at you, but I don't hate you." I spoke honestly. He had a question in his eyes. "I just don't think that we would be able to resolve anything today, I know you need to cool off." I reassured him. He nodded and started to walk away. I bit my lip and lied down and almost instantly fell asleep.


End file.
